Movements of an object's surface may be analyzed, for example, to measure the free play in a shaft of a power generator or electric motor. A conventional system for measuring the free play in a shaft is based on a proximity detector that uses a free running LC oscillator. However, such proximity detectors need to be placed very close to the shaft's surface. This may result in the damage to the proximity detectors in case of significant free play of the shaft.
There is a need for a new system capable of providing information accurately representing movements of an object's surface, that may be arranged at greater distances from the object's surface.